Allergic Reactions and Sibling Interaction!
by Kekepikapika
Summary: Max has a terrible allergic reaction while traveling and May blames herself for not looking out for for him. Read to experience the two siblings share a touching moment! Sibling Fluff! No shipping! P.S. Fire4haven, and friends, please do not post anymore warnings in my review section(s). It isn't relevant to the context of my stories and I don't want to see it anymore. Thank you.


**Hello my fellow readers,**

 **I've delivered a new fanfic written strictly by request. It's from a friend here on the site and they wanted a fluffy sibling story starring Max and May! I did my best to follow suit and put forth my best effort. Get ready, cause here comes the fluff wagon!(cheesy? I know...)**

 **This one's for you, my friend! You know who you are.**

 **I** **DO NOT** **OWN POKEMON**

 **Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

A new day has begun for our favorite Hoenn travelers Ash, Brock, Max, and May as they set off on yet another adventure. Ash, the most impatient of the group, raced ahead.

"Hurry up you guys!" He called. "The sooner we get to the next town, the better!"

"Slow down, you don't have to run!" May made an attempt to catch up with him. Ash then stopped in the path, waiting as she caught her breath. Finally able to speak she asked, "Why the big rush?"

"Well May, the faster we get to the next town the faster I get to have my next gym battle."

May crossed her arms. "Is that all you ever think about, Ash?"

"Hmph, no." Ash did the same, turning away. "I think about other stuff, too ya know."

"Like what-? When we'll have lunch?"

Ash whirled around. "Hey-You keep food out of this May!"

"Why!?" She yelled. "You know it's true!"

"It is not!" Ash yelled back.

"Is, too!"

"Can you guys just be quiet?" Max walked in between them, then continued ahead, looking rather annoyed. _They've been like this all day. Can't they give it a rest?_ "Jeez..." He huffed.

"Well May started it..." Ash muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I did not-!"

"Hang on, you two." Brock stepped in. He decided it was the right time, just before they would get any louder. "Haven't you both argued enough today?"

May raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Brock. I don't remember us arguing about anything." Ash added, sharing in May's confusion.

"Well, this morning you both fought over what we'd have for breakfast. Then fussed about whether or not we would go swimming later. Not to mention, both of you argued about which path we'd take only moments before you started the argument you're having now."

"Oh wow, that is kind of a lot..." Ash looked down ashamed. "Sorry Brock."

May did the same. "Yeah, sorry Brock."

While Brock scolded Ash and May, Max continued ahead. He developed a headache not too long ago, most likely due to the lack peace and quiet. Max could only think to blame Ash and May. It began when they first set foot on the route. _Which one was it again?_ Max tried his best to think, but couldn't remember. _Who cares anyway?_

Max sighed heavily. All he wanted to do was relax, but he knew that would never happen as long as Ash and May were together. Max then groaned as a sudden wave of pain hit him. It brought a strong pressure that raged against his temples and behind his eyes.

"Ugh, I can't think straight like this." Max huffed, coming to a halt. He soon spotted a nice looking patch of grass not too far away from everyone else. _I bet it'll be nice and quiet over there._ He made his way over without hesitation. Upon arrival, Max laid down his backpack then proceeded to sit. "Ah, this is the best," he sighed, happily resting his head is his hands. "I should do this more often... ha-hachoo!" Max sneezed, causing a sharp pain in his right temple. "Ouch, I wonder where that come from..."

He looked around, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable. For some reason his nose burned and all over his skin crawled, but the only thing touching him was the grass he lay in. Why did he feel so itchy? "Ha-choo-!" Max quickly moved back to the dirt path in hopes of getting rid of the feeling. To his surprise, the action did little to stop his discomfort. He began to whimper miserably as the sensation became more and more unbearable. "Gah, I can't take it anymore-!" Max wailed, scratching at his now rash ridden skin.

Max's efforts did nothing, or rather, it made the itch worst. "Agh, why won't it stop!?" He wailed. Soon after, he began sneezing uncontrollably, making his face redden and eyes water. Max didn't know how much more of it he could take, falling to his knees. The itching, the burning, the sneezing, his watery eyes; it was all becoming too much. _How did this happen? What's going on?_ He asked himself these questions over and over as tears streamed down his faced.

Max eventually resorted to the only thing he could think of and called for May. "Wah-!" He cried, as loud as he could, sobbing pitifully, "May help me!"

Ash, May, and Brock were still talking amongst themselves when Max called, all startled upon hearing his cry.

"Max?" May gasped, looking around urgently. Soon spotting him, she hurried over. Ash and Brock followed. "Max, what happened!?" May knelt down next to her younger brother. "Did a pokemon do this?" She asked, wondering if he were attacked.

"Make it stop May!" Max sobbed, throwing a fit. "Please make it go away-It won't go away!"

"Wh-What won't go away?" Brock asked.

May shared in Brock's confusion. "Max calm down, you're not making sense!" She managed to grab hold of him. "Please, I can't help you like this." Max stopped struggling and uttered something to her through his pained cries, but as expected, she failed to understand. Max then caved in, crying into her shirt.

Ash and Brock watched helplessly, wondering what they could do. Ash pointed out that Max had red rashes all over his body, to which Brock noted as part of Max's problem.

"Those rashes are probably the reason why Max is crying, May." Brock said. "Do you know what could have caused them?"

May shook her head, "No, I don't. This has never happened before. Well, not that I can remember..."

"Hmm," Brock knelt down with May to examine Max's skin. "Rashes aren't really diagnosable... Do you know if he has any allergies?" May shook her head again.

"Do you think your Mom or Dad will?" Ash asked.

"Oh, good idea!" May reached into Max's bag, pulling out his PokeNav. "Let's see... The nearest pokemon center isn't far from here. We can call my parents from there."

"Alright then, we better get going."

"Right!" Brock and May agreed in unison.

"Come on out Donphan!" Ash released said pokemon and quickly filled it in on the situation. "So Donphan, can you help us get Max to the pokemon center?" His pokemon gave a triumphant cry, letting Ash know that it agreed to help out. "Thanks, Donphan. Okay May, you and Max get on. Donphan we get you there in no time!"

"What about you and Brock? How will you guys get there?"

"Don't worry about that May, we'll be right behind you." Ash reassured her. "Alright Donphan, let's hurry."

* * *

Just arriving in the pokemon center, Ash and friends rushed to the front desk. Max's cries hadn't ceased since they left and filled the walls of said facility. This alarmed the Chansey who now stood there in utter dismay, wondering what was going on.

"Please Chansey, you've gotta help us! Do you know where Nurse Joy is?" Ash asked the large pink pokemon.

May nodded, trying her best to speak over her brother's pained cries. "Please, we need her help right away!"

Nurse Joy immediately appeared upon hearing their commotion. "Oh my-" she gasped. "What's the matter with this little one? Is he alright?"

"We're not sure." Brock said, stepping up to the front. "Please Nurse Joy, can you help us?"

"Of course! Leave everything to us." Nurse Joy then called for a stretcher and led Max to the back followed by May.

It took quite a while to get Max to settle down. His condition was diagnosed as an allergic reaction and had been given a shot to relieve his symptoms. But Max, like many children his age, had an irrational fear of needles and passed out upon seeing it. "Well, at least he's calm now." Nurse Joy sighed, relieved that Max's condition wasn't anything too serious. She and May now were in the process of monitoring his condition, but Nurse Joy decided to leave Max to May. She was informed to call the front desk if they needed anything. "Thank you for helping my little brother Nurse Joy." May waved.

"You're welcome May." The nurse waved back. "Remember to call if you need me. Bye for now~"

"Bye." May watched as she left, then diverted her attention to Max. Shortly after treatment, they moved the him to an overnight room and tucked him into a cream colored bed. She sighed heavily, noticing the remnants of teartracks on his reddened face. "Oh Max, I'm so sorry." Nurse Joy explained that he most likely tired himself out and needed plenty of rest. Max flinched slightly as May stroked his cheek with her thumb. "If only I had known... I-I could've done something- anything." Her voice broke into sobs. "I'm so, so very sorry. I'm such an awful big sister... If I weren't so busy arguing this wounldn't have happened. No wonder you don't like me."

"...Y-you think I don't like you?" May looked up to find that Max had spoken. Max had awakened and heard May's apology, which made he himself tearful as well. He was awfully heartbroken and couldn't bare to hear her say such things, especially about herself.

"Max I-"

"No! Stop it!" He yelled, sitting up and grabbing hold of her hand as fresh tears streamed down his face. "Don't say that!" He cried. "You're not an awful big sister May- You're not!"

May remained still at a lost of words. Her eyes growing glassy once again. "Max..."

Max shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I'm sorry May-! I love you and I always have!" Max sniffled, now speaking through sobs. "I'm sorry you thought I didn't like you! Please don't think that-it isn't true! I -I honestly think you're the best and-" Max was cut short by May swiftly pulling him into a hug.

"Please, stop..." May said. "I don't want to hear any more."

"Please May-" Max hugged her back as tightly as his arms would allow. "Please, I-"

"I said enough Max!" May yelled as if it caused her pain. "Can't you see that I understand?" She sobbed, "I'm just so glad that you're alright." Max's grip tightened as he listened to her words. "I was so afraid and didn't know what to do."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble..." Max softly, feeling guilty. "I was just tired of hearing you and Ash argue all day. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Don't be, Max. There's no one to blame here." May stoked his hair, smiling to herself. "I love you, and I always will."

The two enjoyed the moment briefly before Max had spoken up. "Wait a minute-" He moved away to face her. "I said that first! You stole my line."

May blew him a raspberry, "you caught that, huh? And, here I thought we were sharing a tender moment." She feigned sadness.

Max folded his arms, turing away."Hmph! It's not tender if it isn't genuine."

"Fine, you big baby." May pulled Max into a hug, playfully kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Max. You the best little brother ever! Mwah-mwah-mwah!"

"Eww-gross! Stop it May." Max failed to wriggle out of May's grasp and attempted to dodge her numerous kisses. "I give! I give!"

May shook head. "Nuh-uh, you've got to say it back!" She then began to tickle him.

"Agh! Ahahahah! S-stop-!" Max laughed, "Fine-fine, I'll say it-!" May stopped and gave Max some time to catch his breath. Max then embraced her once more. "I love you May, and I think you're the best!"

"Aww~" May returned the hug and the two stay that way for as long as they saw fit, enjoying every moment.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Thanks for this request, I hope it was well worth the wait! I was a bit conflicted about this story's direction, but overall I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Also, was there enough fluff? I feel like there wasn't enough... Or, maybe that's just me?**

 **Anyway, please remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thanks for reading~**


End file.
